Alan Albright
Alan Albright is ten years old and half Pyronite. His first appearance is in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode'' Everybody Talks About the Weather. Little explanation is given as to his ability to transform, but when commenting on his ability to fly, Alan suggests that he has not had his powers for long. Alan is the son of an unnamed Plumber, from whom he inherited the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. As a result, when Alan transforms into a Pyronite, the Badge remains visible on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Omnitrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Ben's Pyronite form (Heatblast), but is much darker, most likely due to his dark skin. Also, unlike Heatblast, his eyes are completely surrounded by his face. Despite not having his powers for very long, Alan shows some considerable skill in using them, being able to fight off Big Chill a short time and easily overwhelming several DNAliens at once. Ben 10: Alien Force Alan debuts in the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather where he's being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of Arson cases. Ben, Gwen and Kevin gets involved when the Sherif accidentally triggers a distress signal when he Grabs Alan's Plumber's Badge. After a short ariel fight with Ben they both decide that the best way of getting the Sherif off Alan's back is to figure out the source of the Arson Cases. Ben is able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be Crop Circles being burnt into the corn fields is actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discover that when those circuit boards activate they create weather towers which begins to lower the temperature to arctic levels. Working Together Ben as Swampfire and Alan are able to trash the towers. Alan agrees to help the sherif hunt down the remaining DNAliens but states that Ben can call him in to help any time. Ben later calls in on Alan's favor in War of the Worlds where he assists in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war Alan Joins Helen, Manny. Pierce, and Cooper as pupils under Max. He later appears in Vengeance of Vilgax where he's on his way to a training mission with the others, however when Vilgax lands on earth Max Detours to fight VIlgax, along with the others Alan is swiftly defeated by Vilgax. Alan later appears in Above and Beyond to go rescue Max when he's attacked by Ben aboard a plumbers research station. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers Helpers that isn't defeated by Ben and only because of the intervention of the rest of the Helpers. He later became crutial to restraining Ben using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap Ben in a fire wall. After nearly sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training excersise to see if they're ready for the Plumbers Acadamy which they past with flying colors. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that we'll see the Plumbers' Academy in Ultimate Alien, and possibly we'll see Alan in the Plumber's Academy. '''Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Toys *4" Alan as a Pyronite Trivia *Alan is similar to Hot Spot from Teen Titans *Heatblast in the Ultimate Alien theme has darker skin, so since Alan has the Plumber badge on his chest when he is in Pyronite form Ben will have his exact same form. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pyronite Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters